With the development of technology and increasing life standards of the public, functions of such technology products as smartphone, tablet, smart devices and the like are getting perfect, the performances thereof are getting powerful, and the popularization degrees thereof are getting higher. More people join in the ranks of pursuing efficiency and experiencing higher life standards, and are full of expectation on conveniences that may be possibly brought by a smart system.
However, the present smart systems continuously use a conservative design idea, and are lack of innovation, resulting in that people feel most smart systems are not smart in practical application and experience. Not only the functions are not practical, but the operating process is tedious. It seems extremely tedious to switch layer-by-layer menus and interfaces on a control interface, finally find a related device and then operate; instead, the combined control of directly operating or installing such a device as an acousto-optic sensing device in front of a switch of the device seems to be more practical and effective; meanwhile, special training caused by the overturning of habits for using the smart system also makes users, particularly the old and children at home, to gradually lose interest on the smart home, which greatly reduces the practical value of the smart home.